<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes by iinfinitesimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967935">sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinfinitesimal/pseuds/iinfinitesimal'>iinfinitesimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinfinitesimal/pseuds/iinfinitesimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard to be a teen in pleasantview.  sometimes you miss the bus.  sometimes you spill food on yourself.  sometimes your mom dies.  sometimes your family is fucked</p>
<p>a collection of one-shots based on my save of pleasantview, starting with the brokes</p>
<p>posting on mobile</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Broke/Angela Pleasant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No one was going to come looking for them here.</strong>
</p>
<p>Dustin and Angela chilled on the river bank, passing a pipe between themselves.  They'd left their shoes and socks farther up the bank, and let the gentle flow of cold water sift around their legs.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you could come out tonight," spoke Angela, gazing up at the midnight sky and cursing the light pollution that drowned out the stars.  "I...I read the obituary in the paper."</p>
<p>Dustin didn't respond at first, but he set his jaw as he took a hit, held it, and released the smoke into the clammy summer air.  "Beau's old enough to spend one night on his own, and I made sure Shawn ate and pottied before I came out.  He's usually good about sleeping through the night."</p>
<p>"How're they taking it?  I noticed you weren't at school."</p>
<p>"Shawn doesn't understand what happened.  Beau is devastated, though."  He passed Angela the pipe.  "Him and Mom always got along pretty well.  I guess that happens when you get good grades and don't act up.  Y'know.  The opposite of me."</p>
<p>"I'm sure she loved you, Dustin."  Angela took a hit, smaller than his, and blew the smoke out through her nose.</p>
<p>Dustin sighed.  "It's..."  His tone started out rough, but he stopped himself.  "It's good that you can be so confident of that."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Dustin took the pipe back.  "My mom and I don't—...didn't...get along.  She complained about my job and my grades and my room and my hair...everything.  I think the only thing she didn't complain about was you.  ...  She liked you."  He sighed and handed the pipe back.  "I'm done."  He laid back against the dirt.</p>
<p>Angela turned to look at him.  "Are you...going to be okay?"</p>
<p>Dustin hesitated before answering.  "I'm gonna have to be."</p>
<p>Angela laid back as well, resting the pipe on her shirt.</p>
<p>The two of them laid there, watching the bats as they flew by and ate the mosquitoes that filled the warm air with whining.  Angela propped up for a moment to take another hit off the pipe before she laid back down to find that Dustin stretched his arm out to pull her close.  They stayed there for precious minutes, with no sound but their breathing, their heartbeats, and the water around their legs.</p>
<p>"I'm dropping out of school."</p>
<p>Angela twisted her neck to look up at Dustin.  "What?"</p>
<p>"With mom gone, someone has to stay home with Shawn.  Beau can't, and I wouldn't make him anyway."</p>
<p>She laid her head back on his shoulder.  "What about our plans to go to college together?  Get married and leave Pleasantview behind?"</p>
<p>Dustin shrugged.  "It wasn't going to work out anyway.  C'mon Angie, I've been arrested three times, and I was failing anyway.  I don't want my family torn apart any more than it already is, and I'm going to have to prove that I'm a capable caretaker if I want to keep CPS off my back.  Which means not leaving a 2-year-old at home alone."</p>
<p>Angela sighed, draped her arm over his stomach, and pulled him closer.  "I'll miss you."</p>
<p>Dustin kissed her head.  "I'll miss you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>